Valentin Rusmanov
Valentin Rusmanov is one of the strongest and oldest vampires in the world, and the youngest of the Rusmanov brothers. He is also a former General of Dracula. Physical description He is described as having a pale elegant face and a slim physique stature. He's also always clothed in extremely expensive and well-fitting suits. Personality Valentin is charming and well spoken. He enjoys the life he has accumulated. His views on life are quite different from that of his brothers, this explains why he has distanced himself from them in the past years. Unlike his brothers, he is capable of expressing sympathy, for example, he helps Larissa Kinley, and is absolutely gentle when asked to turn Lamberton into a vampire. This shows that Valentin is able to retain most of his human qualities making him the most relatable out of the three Rusmanovs. He treats his friends and servants with the utmost respect, unlike Alexandru who responds to Anderson with violence. Moreover, he chooses to put logic over personal feelings, and thus, instead of seeking revenge on Jamie Carpenter for the death of his brother, he responds with being curious about the young Carpenter. Furthermore, Valentin believes that loyalty changes with time as shown. He is also very brave and loyal himself. History Valentin was born to Alexei Rusmanov and his unnamed wife, and grew up as the youngest of the three Rusmanov brothers. He spent most of his childhood on the Black Sea Coast of Romania in a dacha, a large estate where Valentin and his brothers, Valeri and Alexandru, spent much of their time playing in it.ZH ‒ Retraced Steps (17) It is not clear whether Valentin was ever married. He spent most of his life as the Wallachian general of Vlad Tepes, who the world would later come to recognize as Dracula, alongside Alexandru and Valeri. In 1476, Valentin, his brothers and their wives were turned by Dracula into vampires. They served Dracula until the ancient vampire was destroyed by the founders of Blacklight. After Dracula's destruction, Valentin distanced himself from his brothers, choosing instead to live in Central Park, New York. Overtime, Valentin amassed a vast amount of wealth and this is evident in the size of his mansion. He resided there with his loyal servant Lamberton, whom he had turned to his wish. He spent most of his time throwing extravagant parties, exclusive to vampires. During one of these parties Valentin first encountered John Carpenter. A truce is struck between the two where Valentin agreed to never hurt a member of the Carpenter family. Plot Temporarily Joining Blacklight After a visit from Valeri, who asked him to join forces with him and Dracula, Valentin defected to Blacklight. He was mostly visited by the Zero Hour team, and Jamie in particular. He spent most of his time in captivity, occasionally striking up a conversation with Marie Carpenter. He helped defending the Loop when it was attacked by Valeri and his vampire army.Department 19: The Rising The Bombing After bombs were placed in Paul Turner's and Kate Randall's rooms, Valentin was initially suspected. During his questioning, however, it was revealed that he wasn't responsible of the attempted murder. When Marie Carpenter was questioned and it was revealed that Valentin's servant Lamberton had placed the bombs, Valentin killed his old friend as he had dishonoured him. Prior to his death, Lamberton told them that Richard Brennan had forced him to. Valentin helped Turner chasing Brennan to prove that he was on Blacklight's side and to make up for Lamberton's actions. But when Brennan got away and cut the chip out of his arm, Valentin asked Turner if he could help him by bringing back information on the whereabouts of Dracula and Valeri. A request Turner approved.Department 19: Battle Lines Searching for Valeri and Dracula After several months, Blacklight began to suspect that Valentin had taken advantage of their situation and simply took off. However, he returned a day before Zero Hour after relentless searching and thinking. He revealed to Blacklight that Dracula was hiding in a remote area in France. Battle at the Château During the beginning of the battle, Valentin assisted Jamie in the fight with Valeri. However, Valeri hurled him into the woods just before they could finish him. He returned awhile later, holding Valeri just before he could kill Jamie and for Jamie to stake him. Later as Larissa was going after Dracula, he went with her. They managed to kill off many of Dracula's followers. They reached a clearing and saw that Dracula and only handful of vampires was left. Larissa was hit badly in the head and as Valentin tried to reach her, his whole body was sliced in half. Luckily, Larissa recovered, fetched his still intact heart and escaped.Department 19: Zero Hour Larissa's Disappearance To be revised After her argument with Jamie, Larissa spent eleven minutes with Valentin before disappearing from Blacklight. Later when Angela and Jamie questioned him, he refused to answer. It is later revealed that Valentin had given her an address for an estate in New York; a chance for Larissa to find meaning in her vampire life. Battle at Carcassonne POWERS AND ABILITIES As a vampire he has superhuman strength speed agility reflexes and is immortal. He can only be killed by sunlight and his heart being pierced by any object, He also can heal nearly instantly through drinking blood Relationships Valeri= Valeri Rusmanov is Valentin's elder brother. He is disliked by Valentin due to an incident that occurred when they were younger. And also because Valeri bullied him when they were children. |-| Alexandru= Alexandru Rusmanov is Valentin's other elder brother. As children, they spent a lot of time together which resulted in them growing close to each other. Alexandru would protect Valentin at all cost, even going as far as to beat a farmer's son to near death because he simply pushed Valentin over. However, Valentin began distancing himself from Alexandru due to his homicidal tendencies after they became vampires. |-| Dracula= Valentin served Dracula as a faithful soldier when he was a man and continued to so after he was turned until Dracula's death. |-| Lamberton= Lamberton was his best friend and loyal butler. Lamberton had been working for hims as a human at first, but as he got old, he requested to be turned into a vampire. To which Valentin did. However, he did not hesitate to kill him when he found out Lamberton had been working behind his back. |-| John= John Carpenter is Jamie Carpenter's grandfather. Valentin encountered him in one of the balls he had thrown. He and John also formed a truce that they would never hurt each other including their families during their lifetimes, a truce Valentin later expanded to John's descendants. |-| Frankenstein= |-| Jamie= |-| Marie= |-| Alexei= Alexei Rusmanov is Valentin's father whom he was a bit afraid of and whom he did not wish to disappoint. |-| Ivana= Ivana was Valentin's and his brother's governess. He was closer to her than he was to his own parents. Appearances *''Department 19'' (flashbacks only) *''Department 19: The Rising'' *''Department 19: Battle Lines'' *''Department 19: Zero Hour'' *''Department 19: Darkest Night'' References Category:Male characters Category:Generals Category:Vampires Category:Rusmanov family Category:Department 19 characters Category:The Rising characters Category:Battle Lines characters Category:Zero Hour characters Category:Darkest Night characters